ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Paladin-Red Mage, a.k.a The Brick Wall
The PLD/RDM, a.k.a The Brick Wall Enghorr Updated July 12, 2008 for some immediate information, more coming soon! I originally started making this guide piece by piece in 2004-2005 and a lot has happened since then, new gear, job abilities and etc. Thank you! '- PLD/RDM analysis by Race' '- Barspells, know how to use them' '- Analyzing the Mob' '- Why Chivalry should be upgraded to 10 min' '- When to use Fealty effectively during Fights' '- Enhancing Calculator design by a RDM’s' '- Whats more important in solo accuracy, attack, mp, hp?' '- PLD/RDM Solo wish List! The Ubber solo gear! The Best IMO!' '- Haste, Fast cast how important is it?' '- Kraken Club vs Joyeuse with Enspells?' '- Merit MP or HP?' '- Is Iron Will good to purchase? -% spell interruption gear, is it worth it?' '- Red Mage sub traits and spells' '- Enhancing Skill, how important is it?' '- How to skill up Enhancing magic skill' '- Should I merit Divine magic or Enhancing magic' '- Is Chivalry or Fealty worth getting?' '- Bio II or Dia II?' '- When to use Dispel' '- General Idea how to get "0" Damage' '- Understanding spells which creates hates as PLD/RDM in ExP' '- What food to eat' '- Read some guides from Mage forums, having a /RDM sub need to understand a mage sides' '- Where and How to solo' '- PLD/RDM win vs Ose!' '- What refresh drink is best' PLD/RDM analysis by Race ---- Hume - Humes have balance stats and 2nd most highest MP pool, decent melee stats, its pretty easy to balance this race with stats for PLD/RDM. Subbing /rdm increases mnd and int. Humes balance allows them to choose stats gives them many choices which gives them an edge of what gear to wear or food, without worrying about other stats being too low. Tarutaru - Tarutaru PLD/RDM have advantage in the highest INT, MP, They have lowest vitality, but second of the highest agility in game which help them a lot. Subbing /rdm increases mnd and int. The tarus high mp will definitely give them a lot of edge in soloing. Most tarutaru worry about there HP, now they have Stoneskin and Phalanx as there cushion and only need small amount of MP to use plus they have a whole crap of mp lol Mithra - Mithra has the 2nd highest mp pool equal to Hume, highest agility and good dexterity in game. Decent melee, but main strength is to evade, parry and perhaps higher shield proc rate because of their high agility. Subbing /rdm increases mnd and int. Mithras high agility will give them an edge in soloing. Elvaan - Elvaan has the highest MND in game that really helps them with Stoneskin and stronger swift blade. They have very good melee stats, 2nd highest HP in game, 3rd lowest mp but with /rdm it just makes them more dangerous PLDs lol They get more MP, higher magic defense and can recover fast when resting. Subbing /RDM increase mnd and int. The Elvaan race is well balance on melee and mp is not too far from hume maybe 100-130(not sure) but with /RDM gives them about 60 mp extra. If they merit MP they can get up to 80 mp extra on there side, they already have high hp, vit, strength so all elvaan can use now is more mp. Galka - Galka are known for to be the highest vitality, very good strength and HP in game but lack MP. Now combine /RDM to a Galka, they will have that extra Fat Stoneskin, Extra Skin Phalanx for them to not worry about healing themselves as much. Also Galka can kill the mob faster than most of the races because of there high strenth, with Joyeuse they can be really nasty PLD/RDM. /RDM will also give them higher mp and mnd. Galkas should merit MP to 8 upgrades(80mp) with /rdm sub and 8 upgrades of mp will give them about 140MP to there mp pool. ---- Barspells Barspells, know how to use it Barspells are awesome and gives you an edge on soloing. Some examples Barblizzard + Barparalyze = higher resist to Paralyze and shorten duration Baraero + Barsilence = higher resist to silence and shorten duration Barwater + Barpoison = higher resist to poison and shorten duration You get the idea! Know which to use! ---- Analyzing the Mob Analyzing the mob strength and weakness takes a lot of observation, mastering it will give you an edge because you will be able to kill it faster. Some examples: Mob reads “Tough with high defense and High evasion” One of the mobs strength is its high defense, to solve this problem. - Use Dia II Examine it again should read “Tough and High evasion” - Use gravity , it should solve your problem of hitting it. Gravity is 50/50 for it to land, but I think Elvaan or Tarutaru may pull it higher than other race as PLD/RDM Other ways to be effective on killing a mob is knowing which food to eat and which gear to use when fighting it. My common fighting strategies Set A (Melee mobs) Joyeuse Koenig shield Koenig Head Koenig Hands haubergeon Ice trousers Homam, Gallant feet, Crimson Greaves, Amir(all depends on what mob) Str4 x 2 ring or jelly ring depends on situation Loquacious Earring Ethereal Earring Bibiki sea shell Boxers Mantle Warwolf belt Swift Belt, Speed belt(If you have it) Haste belt is also good, with NPC should fix haste problem. Future set up addition goal soloing gear! -Full Homam set Set B (Mage mobs) Joyeuse Tatami Shield(for faster kill) or Koenig Shield if mage monbs hit hard (or AF for divine magic) Wahlahra Turban Haubergeon Ice trousers Crimson Feet(elemental resist for magic) Lamia Mantle+1 Heirach belt(at start)warwolf or Haste B Buckler earring Loquacious Earring Ethereal Earring Str+2 mnd+5 rings x 2(for swift blade) -use those rings for higher magic def, higher Stoneskin Future change of gear: -Full Homam set -Askar Head ---- Food Situation A: (High defense mob) My choices -Rice Dumplings, Ceourl Subs Situation B: (High evasion mob) -Sole sushi so Joyeuse lands the hits For mage monsters: Just Dumplings or Subs mainly to kill them fast, unless high evasion then Sole sushi Note: Up to you depends on what fighting Dia II or Bio II. Why: Melee set up Well in this set up, I try not to sacrifice PLD/RDM main strength which is taking less damage with defensive gear. I can solve the attack problems by simply eating food I need defensive gear Why mage set up: Focus is magic defense gear, more mind, more mp, elemental resist gear since most mage mobs damaging moves are magic attack spells. ---- Why Chivalry should be upgraded to 10 min For me I will upgrade it because I don’t like down time at soloing, also good for many reasons like exp parties, battles, etc. When to use Fealty effectively during Fights Using fealty the right time is really up to you, it is the same concept when to use “Invincible”. Use it when you this is best to use it. Enhancing Calculator design by a RDM’s Its pretty accurate, good way to have an idea so you are in the dark. Like all calculators design by players it’s a good faith estimate, but nobody knows exact calculator that SE uses. How I wish they do release lol Enhancing Calculator Phalanx Stoneskin It really depends on your fighting style, nobody can teach that but yourself. Understand your fighting style and use the right gear, items to become stronger. ---- PLD/RDM best Solo gear list! The Uber solo gear! The Best IMO! You can combine each piece in anyway you want. Homam Homam Corazza Set -Legs best Ares Ares's Cuirass Set Aurum Aurum Cuirass Set Askar Askar Korazin Set Aegis Aegis What more can I say, -25% magic damage taken! Best shield bash enhancement! Highest shield proc rate, highest -% taken when full Block. Now combine this with /RDM? Uberness! Locquacius earring Mp 30 and Enhance fast cast Ethereal earring Hp+15 , Attack +5, Evasion +5. Converts 3% damage taken to MP(hp, attk, eva and converts to mp? Omg uberness) Swift belt With Full homam set, you will have 16% Haste Shadow Mantle and Shadow ring Combine both get occasionally annuls magic and physical damage taken Ring gives “On Darksday magic def bonus” Mantle gives “On Darksday gives VIT+20" (wow it+20, basically took care of your vitality stats when you swap Adaman > to Homam) Defending ring Phalanx + -10% damage taken, you do the math lol Crimson gear pros and cons Well Legs and Feet give high mp, and HP plus +40 on all Elemental resist. The bad part about this is when you fight Demons, you will get intimidated a lot. ---- Haste, Fast cast how Important it is http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Fast_Cast I normally use Haste belt when fighting NM’s ONLY! However with reg mobs I don’t use haste belt. Haste and Fast cast gear, tremendously increase you ability to cast spells and not worry about it being interrupted as much. It’s a huge factor in soloing, this is one of the reasons RDM/NIN owns in Solo because they have the highest Fast casting in game. Haste gear and spell = lowers recast time Fast cast = lowers recast time and casting time The Following is great for swaps or regular on slots. Fast Cast I Casting time -10%, recast -5% Obtained: Red Mage Level 15 Fast Cast II Casting time -5%, recast -2.5% Obtained: Red Mage Level 35 Homam Legs Spellcasting time -4% Spell recast time -2% Loquacious Earring Spellcasting time -2% Spell recast time 2% Warlocks mantle Reduces spellcasting time by 2% Reduces spell recast time by 1% Total Reduces spell recast time 12% Reduces spell Casting Time 23% Example: Stoneskin: Casting 7 secs Recast 30 secs With Fast cast set up: Casting 5 secs Recast 26 secs With haste set up 18% + Haste spell 15% from npc Stoneskin recast 17.42 secs ---- Kraken Club vs Joyeuse with Enspells? As PLD sword is A+, Club is 1- so both weapons are awesome. Really depends on your fighting style, but main reason why jobs like RDM/NIN dual both of these is because of the Enspells. Sure Kraken club don’t hit hard, but attack 6-8 times of Enspells is a lot of dmg. For me though I prefer Joyeuse, really depends on your fighting style I guess. I can hit good dmg with sword + Enspell so I cant go wrong with that lol Using right Enspells, Enspell mob weak too or same elemental day? Enspells are awesome, now you have to be knowledgeable what the mob you are fighting is weak and strong too. Having the same weather day and mob being weak to it will increase damage Enspells http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Red_Mage:_En-Spell_Damage_Calculations Use this link as resource http://mysterytour.web.infoseek.co.jp/ffxi/us/index.html ---- Merit MP or HP? It really depends on you, with my LS I normally play ranger and use PLD/RDM to solo on my own a lot and help LS mates and friends. Also depends on race, for example galka and elvaan need more mp as soloers. Therefore, it is up to you! Is Iron Will good to purchase? -% spell interruption gear is it worth it?-% Interruption gear is awesome imo, but as PLD/RDM those slots can be use for priority stats. However during a critical moment in a fight, Iron will trait(when you use rampart -% starts) is pretty good imo especially when you mess up on your rebuff routine. Some gear I recommend Valor Legs Knights earring = 19% interruption rate plus Aquaveil, its pretty good what my friend tells me and from what I observe ---- Beneficial Traits and Spells of /RDM Spells Phalanx Red Mage: 33 Light Enhancing 21 N/A Single spell Gives you a certain amount of damage resistance. Stoneskin Red Mage: 34 White Mage: 28 Earth Enhancing 29 N/A 10 Seconds 7 Self Decreases the amount of damage the target takes in battle. Dispel Red Mage: 32 Darkness Enfeebling 25 N/A 10 3 Single Removes one buff from a mob Barspells(for all elements) -Increase defense on specific element Enspell -Adds damage element, this good especially what mob is weak too and weather day. Blaze Spikes -Engulfs the target in an armor of fire(this is good, at 75 I do 8-10 dmg when mob hits me, this good especially for mnk type) Aquaveil Red Mage: 12 White Mage: 10 Water Enhancing 12 N/A 10 Seconds 5 Single Avoids casting interruptions, increasing casting efficiency. Dia II Red Mage: 31 White Mage: 36 Light Enfeebling 59 N/A 6 Seconds 1.5 Single Inflicts damage on the target and lowers its defense. Bio II Red Mage: 36 Dark Knight: 40 Black Mage: 35 Darkness Darkness 66 N/A 5 Seconds 1.5 Single Does damage over time and decreases the target's attack Blink Red Mage: 23 White Mage: 19 Wind Enhancing 20 N/A 10 Seconds 6 Self Makes the target harder to hit, increasing the chance of evading damage. Gravity Red Mage: 21 Wind Enfeebling 24 N/A 1 Minute 1.5 Second Single Weighs an enemy down, lowering its movement speed and evasion. Slow Red Mage: 13 White Mage: 13 Earth Enfeebling 15 N/A 20 Seconds 2 Single Target is slowed Paralyze Red Mage: 6 White Mage: 4 Ice Enfeebling 6 N/A 10 Seconds 3 Single Paralyzes the target for a short duration Sleep -good for hate at start of fight -Sneak, Invisible, Deodorize good for soloing. -other more spells, I just listed what benefits us in majority Traits Resist Petrify Red Mage: 10 Self You gain an innate bonus to Resist Petrification Fast Cast I Red Mage: 15 Single Magic Attack Bonus I Red Mage: 20 Single Increases the damage of offensive spells. Magic Defense Bonus I Red Mage: 25 Single Increases magical defense. Resist Petrify II Red Mage: 30 Self You gain an innate bonus to Resist Petrification. Clear mind I Red Mage: 31 Increases base mana regeneration to 15 MP while resting. Fast Cast II Red Mage: 35 Single ---- Enhancing Skill, how important is it? Paladin has the 3rd highest Enhancing Magic skill in game which most people don’t realize(RDM > WHM > PLD). Stoneskin and Phalanx are all base on Enhancing skill, however when you increase MND it makes Stoneskin more HP. Enhancing magic skill for PLD 75 caps at 210 with full merits (226 enhancing magic, with swapping gear can reach near 250))caps 230-275 HP depending on your mnd also, it could be more or Less. Phalanx at cap 210 is -20 Points, combine that with Jelly ring you do the math. ---- How to skill up Enhancing magic skill Most of your skill ups will be during exp or solo, but I suggest spamming spells while LFP or chilling in one area w/e the cast spamm spells and cap it. Here are my macro suggestions: Get 2 Lines just for your RDM skill ups, Swapping macros etc Here is an example! Box1 Line 1: /ma "Barthunder" Line 2: /wait 5 or 7 you choose Line 3: /ma "Barwater" Line 4: /wait 5 or 7 you choose Line 5: /ma "Baraero" Box 2 Line 1: /ma "Enthunder" Line 2: /wait 5 or 7 Line 3: /ma "Enfire" Line 4: /wait 5 or 7 Line 5: /ma "Enblizzard" Box 3 Line 1: /ma "Blazespikes" Line 2: /wait 5 or 7 Line 3: /ma "Phalanx" Line 4: /wait 5 or 7 Line 5: /ma "Stoneskin" Anyways you get the idea! macro your spells, so its easier for skill ups instead of choosing them 1 by 1 in magic bar screen area. Capping Enhancing magic skill will make you strong! Is Chivalry and Fealty worth getting? Yes! Chivalry and Fealty just made PLD/RDM set up more stronger. There will be time during a fight and Chivalry or Fealty will save your butt, trust me get it! I rather have them in my arsenal, than not have them at all. http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Chivalry http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Fealty Should I merit Divine magic or Enhancing magic? Meriting Enhancing magic has more benefits than capping merits vs Divine magic, we already have high divine magic skill anyway. Capping Enhancing magic means stronger Reprisal, more HP to Stoneskin, -points Phalanx, and Higher Enspell Damage vs a higher % rate Flash wont be resisted? you choose lol Bio II or Dia II? First thing you need to know is that Bio II and DiaII do no stack they cancel one another, so the biggest focus should be which is the right spell to use for certain mob. For Hard hitting monsters - I recommend BioII because not only it 5-6 DOT it is also -10% on the monster attack which will make its attacks weaker, therefore your Stoneskin will last longer in a way. http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Bio_II For Mage type Mobs and High defense mobs - I recommend using DiaII http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Dia_II Why? For mage type mobs they already weak to melee hits, so if you weaken there defense your hits and ws will kill them faster with Dia II on them. Why for high defense mobs? Its obvious to use Dia II, imagine hitting another PLD/RDM or a Crab with huge defense, Dia II them so you can hit them and damage lol When to use Dispel Dispel is such a great asset for PLD especially on soloing, this spell majority of the times always land. This is awesome when you have monsters buffing for higher defense, or mobs with Ice spikes or Blaze spikes on them. It is up to you how to set up your Dispel order, but for me I always debuff the mob because I know in the long run buffs mobs are harder to kill, but debuff mobs are easier to kill ---- General Idea how to get "0" Damage I will explain this in the best simplest and possible way I can which involves no math or calculator, if someone figured a mathematical equation to it that shows how it works in numbers please do lol I will re-edit. But here how I see it: Lets say mob hits you! - Shield Block - Paladin Defense - Phalanx - Stoneskin = "0" Damage * X = (Magic Skill / 3) + MND * F is the the amount of damage absorbed. * F = X (if X < 80) * F = X * 2 - 60 (if 80 <= X <= 130) * F = X * 3 - 190 (if X > 130) or (Enhancing Magic Skill - 190 + Mind * 3) I hope this is clear enough lol clear? Like I said its very simple, we have the highest defense and highest Shield skill in game so having Phalanx and Stoneskin just makes our dmg taken so much less. ---- Understanding spells which creates hates as PLD/RDM in ExP Flash: Always use it Blind: Blind with haste can be spam every 5 secs, with enmity 18+(I have 22) its equal to Flash on hate. Flash + Blind stack hate. It does not matter whether Blind Lands or not, casting it on mob creates hate, this why bard and rdm can get hate easily. Sleep: I only recommend using this at start, its more of a spell that sets a hate stone on mob and if you ever loose hate cast it if have mp to spare. Imagine a RDM casting Sleep with 18+Enmity. Enhancing spells or moves: Most people don’t realize that casting Enhancing moves or spells creates hate. One big example is Rampart which enhancing parties defense! There was time during a exp or skill up parties, when melee WS around 50% and I casted Stoneskin after the mob turns to me. What food to eat? Dorado sushi = I use this food when I know I will have challenge holding hate, this food gives Enmity some say 3-5 but IMO it multiplies your Enmity x 1% base on experience. Gives you accuracy as well. http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Dorado_Sushi Tavnazian tacos = I use this food when I know I wont have hard time keeping hate. Common Gear set up in Exp:(Focus is Enmity) http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Tavnazian_Taco -I use taco salad for Lufaise meadows, since most parties invite me or I create have SATA so hate is not a problem. Read information from RDM forums Read this guides, they help me a lot as I progress as PLD/RDM since we sub /RDM. Got this from RDM forum. Thanks RDMs for putting this together for everyone! 1. http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.ht...m=56;page=1 ---- Where and How to solo? As PLD/RDM I can solo pretty much EP > EM easily or even VT, especially in TOA areas where I get Sanction refresh I never have to rest. We are now stronger in soloing because of Chivalry, Shield mastery, Auto-refresh, Higher shield block rate which makes our solo vs certain NM even better potential fighting. The biggest mistakes of Paladins when soloing is not having the right set up for a specific mob. Gear: Know and understand your gear, especially base on what your fighting. There is a huge difference of having good gear and having the right gear on soloing. Most people will go out DD gear, but our strongest trait as PLD/RDM is a defensive player basically out lasting the mob. Try to balance your gear with Def and Attk gear. I have many types of macros which helps me in Enhancing, Pre-buff, MP start, and then finally my Battle Mode Gear. I only recommend pre-buff gear with Enhancing gear+ only when fighting NM and tough stuff. You only need MP Start and Battle Mode gear macros for common stuff when soloing for exp, farming etc. In the end you will figure out your own style of fighting and your own inventory of arsenals that you bring to battle. I have 60/60 on my inventory that tells you that I am always prepared for any situation lol Monsters you can Solo easily: I will give you monsters that I solo for exp while LFP or just skilling up on my own with some notes: Beginners These are for guys just started PLD/RDM and want to get use to the dynamics of this combo, these mobs don’t hit hard and very predictable. (Bhafau Tickets) Lesser Collibri(Bhafau tickets) Decent challenge or Easy Prey to 75 -I recommend using BioII it will give 5-6 per tick on /37 RDM base dark skill and -10% on mobs attack. Doing this will keep your Stoneskin and damage taken far lesser -Don’t eat food, they have a move that absorbs one of your effects which are food -use Enspells base on weather, except Enaero -all your buffs Aht Urhgan Attercop (Bhafau tickets)DC-EP to 75 -Have barpoison up(they have a mean poison) -BioII -all your buffs These 2 what I recommend exping solo, they die fast and don’t hit too hard and you never have to rest with Sanction refresh + Chivalry(barely use in these areas) I usually get 2k exp avg with Sanction and exp Ring. (Caederva Mire) Puk trap EP-DC to 75 -With these mobs so easy to exp on same exp as Collibri but faster to kill, eat some mithkabobs here so can exp faster Orderly Imps EP-DC to 75 -Love killing these, they go down very fast and give more exp Moderate PLD/RDM Remember when you get so piss on skill up parties and sometimes just wish you can solo? Well you can do it with /RDM These mobs hit harder, this will sharpen up your rebuffing and timing skills for Phalanx > Stoneskin > Blaze spikes > enspells > barpspells The Boyahda Tree Steelshells Ep-Tough to 75(For beginners fight the EP-DC only) -Remember when we cant solo these? Now we can easily with /RDM, I recommend wearing a “Bibiki sea shell” and “Tatami Shield” with these 2, it makes the crab sh*t on there pants -I come here to skill up, parry, staff etc -Always have Barwater up Korrigan. EP-EM to 75 -I loved fighting these when capping Shield because they attack so much, also they die fast with my Blaze Spikes lol -Recommend Barsleep all the time Hardcore PLD/RDM Here is the big leagues for PLD/RDM. These mobs are NM or VT mobs I fought on my own and took risk of death because I want to see how well I do without support of party, just on my own. These bad boys are unpredictable and here you will understand more of tactics how to weaken the mob and also how to use your arsenal. ---- Wyvernpoacher Drachlox 70-75NM Ranger He is the NM that drops Othinos Bow for Rangers. This goblin is my 1st NM to solo, I have a personal grudge against it when I use to camp Obow for 2 weeks lol His main strongest attack is rng attack of course since it’s a ranger. Great thing about Paladin is that we can also block rng attacks, his reg hits don’t hit too hard and does not attack fast as most people think. I recommend casting slow on him, yes he can be slowed as /rdm and BioII. Use sole Sushi on him so your hits always land, he tends to evade hits. Antican Legatus 73-75 NM Paladin He is the 2nd NM I fought, I chose him because his a Paladin so I wanted to see how well I do vs another Paladin NM. This antican don’t hit too hard, I suggest using DiaII on him because he has high defense. Dispel when he buffs(this is very important), save Shield Bash when he cast CureIV spells. Key to beating this NM is to outlast him, and rebuffing all your buffs without being interrupted. Chivalry plays a big role in this when you run out of MP, when you know you will be out of mp in few minutes start saving your tp ro 300% so get 100% MP recovery. Antican Praetor 73-75NM Black Mage I wanted to fight him because Paladins biggest fears are being hit by BLM spells. Well guess what, with /RDM sub we have Magic defense bonus and Barspells. I recommend using Lamia Mantle+1, Crimson Legs and Crimson Greaves against him so when he spam spells damage taken from elemental spells will be a lot less. Physically he doesnt hit hard, so I recommend using DiaII to kill him faster. When he 2hr(Manafront) and starts casting his 1st spell, Shield Bash him. After that kite around so he cant cast a spell on you then charge back when (manafront wears off)At 80% HP he will spam Sleep and Enfeebling Magic, this is when Fealty Shines because no matter what Enfeebling magic that NM did to me my “Fealty” move 100% resisted all of them. Heraldic Imp 80ish(Mage type) Monster read Very tough to me at 75. I just did this recently and have won every battle vs this Imp. You obviously don’t have high enfeebling magic to cast silence on him, so best way to counter elemental spells is to keep interrupting it with Shield Bash or Dmg. Also wearing high resist elemental traits is awesome vs these(Crimson legs, Crimson greaves and Lamia Mantle+1)It does not hit hard, Sk only wear off when it cast TierIII spells rebuffing is not hard I just Flash > SK all the time. Use BioII on him. Marauder Dvogzog 67 ORC MNK (Sandy Mission 6-1) He is easy, Keep Blaze spikes since it will dmg him a lot since he attack so fast. When he 2hrs use Invincible, keep blaze spikes up. Use BioII, keep buffs when you have 300 shield skill, you will block majority of this guys punches I only casted Stoneskin once during the fight. Dhalmel: (Reads Tough in Bibiki bay as 75) Pretty easy to kill and give 195-240 exp per kill. I fight them now to cap parry I am at 216(225 cap). It attacks slow, just rebuff it usually takes 8-10 for them to remove SK. Berserk can be dispeled so dont worry. I did about 6-7 intimidation vs this with Koenig Shield(Beast killer trait) ---- note: This was done before new updates on Paladin. Ice trousers will make this fight easier. Killing Zuug The Shoreleaper by: The Brick Wall(PLD/RDM) Hey guys just want to add more to the Kill List /bow Zuug thee Shoreleaper http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/bestiar...l?fmob=1769 Wyvern popping http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v39...rr/zuu3.jpg Wyvern Dead http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v39...rr/Zuu1.jpg Enghorr vs Zuug! http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v39...rr/Zuu2.jpg Dead Zuu, PLD/RDM FTW! http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v39...rr/zuu4.jpg Your all probably wondering how I beat this sob lol well first of all it took me 1/4 until I beat him(Claiming it vs rmt was a bitch). Lost 3 times won the 4th time lol took more detailed planning, more tactics, precise buffing, precise numbers etc I dont like to give up, I max out full potential of my job as much as I can. I wont explain how I lost the other 3, but will explain how I won the 4th time. Most soloers wont tell you how they beat a NM solo, since it take a lot of skill, but I will share it with you guys because my time in FFXI may have come to an end. Sharing my experiences to help other fellow PLD will be something I can take with me, and be happy. Sure I havent accomplished the ubber gear I wanted like, Ethereal earring, full koenig, Homam, cop gear etc but at least I had good times and did my best to have fun. Soloing stuff without the most godly gear and winning, is my accomplishment. Here it is, enjoy thanks! First of my gear: Wahlahra Turban Joyeuse Koenig Shield Bibiki Sea Shell Shield Torque Buckler earring Drone earring Byrnie Adaman Hands Adaman Legs Amemit mantle+1 Haste Belt(very important, but if you have homam set dont need or Loquacious earring) Gallant feet Str+4 rings Str+4 rings Important Items: 1 Pro-Ether 5-6 Melon Juice(I think I use 5 during the fight, took like 10-12 min)lol wasnt focus on time just wanted to stay alive and win! Chiefkabobs(He has crappy evasion so landing hits np, but doing damage to him is another)So get this food to dmg more Important /ja: Chivalry(I recommend upgrade it to 15min recast) Most tactics of fighting him is sleeping wyvern and killing NM first. Well as PLD/RDM sleep dont land as well lol because /37 RDM. Therefore plan is to eliminate wyvern and same time stay alive, fortunately we have a /Ja that is versatile and save many lives "Invicible" Step1: -Build 300% TP while killing PH, (so save tp when you know he will pop) he has a 2-3hr repop but need to kill PH Step2: -When he pops dont panic, pop your juice get a full MP bar, pre-buff, Use haste belt(Very important). -When your ready, have your game face and A game focus! Ever move you make on this fight counts, 1 mistake your dead. Step3: -When you pull NM make sure your clear of Link and not raining so Water eles dont pop Step4: Believe in yourself! ---- The Fight Before we start I want to make a huge advice about Flash: Since Update Flash has been nerf, NM builts resistance to divine magic when use a lot, so Spamming Flash will build lot of resistance and Flash wont stick as much vs him My advice, Only flash when your rebuffing. -Make sure Blazespikes and Enthunder is up all the time -Always have Barwater up -Pull with Bio III(The reason why is that he hits pretty hard, so BioII will do DOT + -10% of attack) -At start use Spirit Within -After 5-6 hits Rebuff Stoneskin, continue to keep your buffs -As you fight him dont worry so much how much about the wyvern popping anytime soon(From all 4 fights he pops wyvern at 75-80% HP for some reason varies really) -KEEP YOUR BUFFS UP PHALANX + STONESKIN( DO NOT GIVE HIM TP, I REPEAT DO NOT GIVE HIM TP!) -When his near 80% Save your TP -Wyvern pops -Fight wyvern immediately -Use "Invincible" -Vorpal Blade wyvern -Vorpal Blade vyvern Note: The Wyvern has approximately 1200hp, but it goes down fast as long as you use x 2 Vorpal Blade and reg hits with Joyeuse his dead in 30 secs. IMPORTANT NOTE! I know what your thinking why not use Icarus wing? well I learn during my fights with him Icarus wing and Pro ether dont stack, you can only use 1 medicine stat and cant use for a while. Pro-ether is important during the final moments of fight, so dont use a icarus wing unless you have another way of beating him while not running out of mp in last 25-30% of fight. -OrangeredWyvern is dead, if you dont kill wyvern during "Invincible' Your dead! lol so make sure Wyvern dies before 2hr/Aqua -Now 1 on 1 on the bastard! Continue rebuffing, Dispel his buffs(very important) -Cast BioII(Very important -Save tp to 300% now for "Chivalry" Later -Keep estimating time when buffs are going to wear off, always keep making sure Refresh Drinks is always up, Always make sure Haste is up from Haste belt -DO NOT GIVE HIM TP, VERY IMPORTANT SO KEEP SK AND PHALANX UP -at 50% HP it goes crazy, buffing himself etc so dispel them -At this point you will notice Flash do not stick too long, he starts building resistance so he will only miss 1hits(The 2-3 hits gone lol Boo! SE bastards) -Rebuff, rebuff most important is to out last him, not out DD him(He cant cure himself but we can) -at this point your mp is almost out. "Chivalry to the Rescue" whoot! -at 30% It goes even more crazy starts hitting harder, I think he has a /ja or something buff that increase his dmg forgot what but I notice he hits harder at this point -at 30% I didnt care too much of Stoneskin, but kept phalanx up -Again always have juices up, and use Pro-ether when you think you have to -Keep haste up, whenever 100tp is up use Vorpal Blade -Vorpal Blade , Vorpal blade = Dead Zuug The Shoreleaper My Thoughts Fight was very close, I ended up near 200-300ish HP and 150ish mp left. Basically it was too close of a fight, Flash did not stick too long anymore at 50% hp mark so I know in 30% the end moments of battle I had to Dmg him a lot. Fight Lasted I know more than 10 min at least. I admit that its hard to believe that I beat it, but it took time, dedication , careful planning and believe on my job to beat it. Things you need to understand also is to understand the NM weakness, its a DRG so you know it depends a lot on Wyvern, that is why I killed the wyvern right away. Zuug does not have high def, but has good attk so use BioII. Enthunder did most add dmg on him vs other Enspells. You cannot beat this NM without Joyeuse, the constant attack twice of Joyeuse is needed to build TP and to Kill this monster fast enough before it kills you. I need to merit mp more 4 upgrades 4, and merit Enhancing magic. Having 241+ Enhancing skill(with merits)+ gear during pre-buff wouldve made a huge difference in the long run since buffs lasted longer in the 1st start of the fight. If I had x 2 fast cast gear, Blink wouldve made a huge difference. Shield skill of 300 is a must to block his hits, I would use Koenig shield not tatami shield. Overall I learn a lot from this battle, how important Haste and fast cast is for rebuffing. Timing, precisive estimates on dmg when to rebuff is so important. Killing wyvern is a key to beating him as PLD/RDM, use your 2hr wisely. Chivalry is a huge key in fight, or I wouldve ran out of mp. I did avg of 50-60 reg hits on him +10-15 add dmg, 80-111 criticals, I dont remember all but chiefkabobs on 3rd fight made huge difference. I use sole sushi on the 1st 3 battles lol I learn he doesnt have good evasion anyway so his not hard to hit. PLD/RDM FTW! Things that I should have brought: Persikos Aum Lait(couple of them) Yagudo drinks instead Maybe some Elixirs /JA that I should get: Iron Will(Maybe the -% spell interruption during rampart at near of fight will help me greatly during when flash starts getting resisted) Gear that wouldve made a huge difference:(With this gear, right skills and training you can beat him more efficiently) Homam Legs (Forgot other stats but it has Haste+, hp+, mp+ and enhances fast cast) Locqaucious earring (MP+30 and Enhances Fast cast) Ethereal earring (-3% damage converts to mp) Shadow mantle Aegis Well anyways I found the time to post this, before I forget lol it took me 3 deaths, couple of lost claims but I did it on my 4th claim. Do I plan on fighting him again? Hell yeah if I dont quit game, want to fight him again but I am aiming to get my other gear first to be more well equipped. I know some will flame me or not believe me, but I did it ok! ^_~ I did this for personal reasons as a player, but also did it for other PLD soloers outhere to give them hope. I have gotten message of pld/nin better at soloing vs pld/rdm they are both great subs just know how to use them. IMO pld/nin and pld/rdm really depends on a players fighting style or what mob you fighting, but if I ever would use pld/nin I would still use my shield. I have shadows, and if shadows loose I have Shield block but as of now I prefer Stoneskin and phalanx because I know its there. I did not post this to brag or anything, I just wanted to share my experience that is all. Flame me if you want, idc lol I am just happy I did it. Thank you everyone who supported me in Ifrit and other servers, and those who underate me I hope this open your minds. /bow PLD/RDM win vs Ose! Ose http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.html?fjob=5;mid=1214509809186271143;num=11;page=1 Can be duo easily too with x 2 PLD/RDM Me and Miraiken duo Ose http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v39...rr/Ose1.jpg Me and Miraiken pic http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v39...rr/ose2.jpg ---- What refresh drink is best? My favorite drink is Melon juice because its cheap(Yagudo Drink is the best, but ingredients for me is too much to carry). Reason why I love this juice is that it only cost 3 ingredients(water crystal, Thunder melon, Watermelon) so its easy for me to carry stacks of the ingredients and craft them when Im soloing. Melon Juice is 2 mp per tick total mp=90 mp in 2min 15 secs duration. So with Auto refresh and this is 3 mp per tick, with Sanction refresh you have 4 mp per tick lol Up to you what juice to use, but here is a list of each juice do. Apple Juice = Restores 45 MP(1mp per tick) over a 2 min 15 sec period Grape Juice = Restores 60 MP(2mp per tick) over a 1 min 30 sec period Melon Juice = Restores 90 MP(2 mp per tick) over a 2 min 15 sec period (2nd Best but cheaper, easier to make) Orange Juice = Restores 20 MP(1mp per tick) over a 1 min period Pineapple Juice =Restores 80MP(1mp per tick) over a 4 min period Tomato Juice = Restores 60MP(1mp per tick) over a 3 min period Yagudo Drink = Restore 120MP(2mp per tick) over a 3 min period (1st Best) ---- Good information threads PLD/RDM vs VT Heraldic Imp thread http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.ht...m=10;page=1 Paladin history and Game weapons, armor, gear and Items History from RL history http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.ht...um=9;page=1 Ballista Role Advice by Tarais http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.ht...m=14;page=1 Tanking as PLD/RDM from 50+ by Doval http://www.ffxionline.com/forums/pal....works.html PLD/RDM in Exp thread http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.ht...m=74;page=1 I want to thank everyone for taking there time to read this, I am not a master nor will take full credit of this combo. Everyone who use this combo should take credit, because we all took the initiatives to try something new which turn out great. Also want to thank this old school RDM I know in game that help me a lot from Ifrit understanding RDM spells, strength and weakness. Eldoras! Please if you have any suggestions or anything you would like to add please feel free to speak your mind. Thanks!